Au nom de la Soul Society
by Diderot
Summary: Au nom de la Soul Society les capitaines vont éliminer et arreter  les espdas ayant survécu .
1. Chapter 1

_**Au nom de la Soul Society**_

_**Synopsis **_

Après la défaite des Espadas présents au Hueco Mundo, les capitaines reçoivent ordre d'arrêter ou de tuer tous les Arrancars susceptibles de présenter une menace pour la Soul Society. Ainsi Grimmjow Jaggerjack va devenir le premier membre de l'Espada prisonnier.

**Chapitre 1**

Il ne voulait pas le croire, lui un Espada venait d'être vaincu par ce gamin. Il ne le croyait toujours pas et pourtant oui, il devait l'admettre il avait été vaincu, il venait de perdre contre lui. Non content de l'avoir balayé, ce Kurosaki l'avait protégé de la lame qui aurait dû lui ôter la vie. Et ça il ne l'avait pas supporté ! Qu'on lui vienne en aide, surtout de la part de son ennemi ! Pourtant il fallait bien qu'il se rende à l'évidence, il allait mourir seul ici et personne ne l'aiderait pas même les siens: les autres espadas avaient tous trouvé la mort durant la confrontation face aux capitaines. Un à un leur reiatsu s'était éteint. Il allait mourir et s'éteindre tout comme ses compagnons d'armes pourtant il ne voulait pas mourir pas maintenant, pas de cette manière.

Il se releva péniblement : la plupart de ses membres avaient été brisés, son buste couvert de plaies béantes d'où ruisselaient allègrement le sang. Avec de grandes difficultés, il parvint enfin à se tenir debout en prenant appuis sur une des colonnes détruites du palais, il leva alors la tête pour contempler une dernière fois le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux puis il les ferma pour ne rien retenir de plus de ce monde que ce paysage magnifique. Il poussa alors un râle de douleur avant de tomber face contre terre et sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Les combats ayant opposés les capitaines aux espadas venaient de s'achever dans un bain de sang pour le Hueco Mundo qui, en un instant, avait perdu tous ses meilleurs combattants. Le dernier Espada venait d'ailleurs de périr sous les coups de sa lame et celle de Kenpachi.

- Voici le prix à payer pour avoir semé le trouble et défié la Soul Society déclarait-il à l'espada Yammy, avant que celui se meurt. Désormais l'univers qui abritait les Hollows ne constituerait plus une menace pour la Soul Society. Malgré tout le Capitaine de la 6ème division voulut tout de même s'assurer de l'anéantissement total des membres de l'Espada chargés de la défense de Las Noches. Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il se mit à inspecter d'un shunpo rapide les ruines du palais et ses alentours. Cependant, un détail attira son attention sur le précèdent combat du Shinigami remplaçant : là au pied de la tour gisait le corps inconscient du sexto espada.

« _Ainsi ma théorie s'avère juste : il reste encore un arrancar encore en vie »_, pensa-t-il puis il déclara de sa voix monocorde tout en avançant vers sa cible :

- Soit tranquille je vais mettre un terme à ta misérable existence ainsi qu'à tes souffrances…

Ce fut sur ses paroles qu'il dégaina Senbon Sakura de son fourreau, pour assener à l'Espada le coup final.

Tout était si fou dans sa tête. Alors qu'il attendait sa mort, une voix froide, glacée, dénuée de toutes émotions parvint à ses oreilles déclenchant ainsi, à nouveau, son instinct de survie.

- C'en est fini de toi, déclara calmement Byakuya en s'apprêtant à lui assener un coup mortel. Tout à coup, il réalisa que la lame de son katana avait été immobilisée.

Impossible! Il se trouvait dans un état de semi-conscience et il trouvait la force de bloquer à main nue son épée ? Par réflexe, il recula de quelques mètres. A cet instant, il entendit un rire fort et gras presque malsain, provenant de l'Espada.

- Tu croyais pouvoir me tuer aussi facilement, Shinigami ! Et bien dommage pour toi car tu vas disparaître ! Celo gran rey !

Il réussissait encore à attaquer! Pourtant loin d'être dépassé par l'offensive pour le moins inattendue, Byakuya déclara d'une voix atone : Bakudo n°81 Danku.

Pendant un court instant, Grimmjow avait été surpris qu'on puisse stopper son cero, mais loin d'être décontenancé, il poursuivit ses attaques.

-Cero ! hurlait-il à tout bout de champs, Cero!

Tout en esquivant les cero qui pleuvaient sur lui, une multitude de question se bousculait dans la tête du noble. Mais qui pouvait bien être cet espada et quelle était sa puissance ? D'après les rapports de l'Onmitsukidō, les espadas accompagnants Aizen dans la lutte finale étaient les 3 premiers. Lui et les autres capitaines avaient respectivement affronté les n°7, 8, 5, Rukia le n°9 et Kurosaki le n°4. Il ne restait que lui! Grimmjow Jaggerjack le n°6 celui qui avait attaqué sa sœur dans le monde réel. Mais Kurosaki n'en n'avait-il pas définitivement fini avec lui en récupérant son amie? Sans doute le croyait-il mort après ce combat ou bien ...non! Kurosaki l'aurait épargné? Et pourtant, c'était l'hypothèse la plus probable et la plus rationnelle qu'il avait trouvé. Tout en évitant les cero, il déclara:

-Dis-moi espada, Kurosaki t'a-t-il épargné ou bien t'es-tu fait passer pour mort?

-Tss ! Répondit-il, en poursuivant l'offensive bien décidé à tuer ce Shinigami. Oui il m'a épargné...Mais moi je ne t'épargnerais pas!

- Je vois… Dans ce cas, je suis contraint, non de vous tuer, mais de vous capturer. Au nom de la Soul Society, je vous arrête en tant que prisonnier de guerre !

- Compte là-dessus, répondit- il. Jamais je ne te suivrais Shinigami !

Excédé par ces paroles et l'insolence de l'Espada, Byakuya déclara tout simplement Bakudo n°61 RikujyouKourou. Puis s'assurant de l'immobilité de son prisonnier, il repartit en direction des autres capitaines qui se préparaient à quitter ce monde.


	2. Chapitre 2: Fuite et colère

_**Au nom de la Soul Society **_

Voici la suite du premier chapitre, j'espère qu'elle vous conviendra et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis. Désolé d'avoir mis deux fois le même chapitre, je me suis un peu beaucoup emmêlé les chose que je n'ai pas dit je suis en train de faire corriger toutes mes fics par **_Zangyaku-sama_** qui a bien voulu me corriger. Ensuite pour les commentaires alors non je n'ai pas effacer juste pour la plaisir de les faire disparaitre. Je suis une calamité en informatique et ne sachant pas trop comment enlever et mettre la correction j'ai tous je vous pris de bien vouloir m'excuser d'avoir effacer vos commentaires de _**Axel Gabriel**_ e_**t Ano652 zorchide **_. Dé en faites je remets les chapitres corriger.

**Chapitre 2: Fuite et colère**

Voici un prisonnier qui avait plutôt un sale caractère et qui se permettait de menacer, même dans sa situation. Bon après tout, ce n'était qu'un arrancar dénué d'intelligence. Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il se saisit de son prisonnier et qu'il se dirigea d'un shunpo rapide en direction des autres capitaines avec un paquet pour le moins jacassant, tout se demandant s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de le laisser agoniser plutôt que de le constituer prisonnier. Enfin, au mieux il le donnerait à Mayuri pour ses expériences loufoques et au pire, il l'enfermerait dans la tour des regrets en attendant l'heure du verdict. Soudain une voix l'interrompit au loin.

-Ah capitaine Kuchiki vous voilà enfin! Mais quelle est cette chose que vous trainez derrière vous ?

-Rien d'autre qu'un futur prisonnier du Nid d'asticot ou de la Tour des Regrets. A moins qu'il ne finisse dans votre laboratoire si vous êtes intéressé ?

-Non merci pour le moment je souhaite juste rentrer au plus vite à la Soul Society pour disséquer mes précieux cobayes.

-Dommage, se contenta de dire le noble, ayant espéré, l'espace d'un instant qu'il aurait pu se débarrasser du bleuté qui l'insultait copieusement depuis le début du trajet. Enfin, dès qu'il le pourrait, il le jetterait dans le cachot le plus sombre et profond de sa division et enverrait Rikichi pour le surveiller ! Non mieux : demander de l'envoyer dans le Nid d'asticot : cela lui ferait aussi un prétexte pour discuter avec Soi Fon.

Le reste du trajet s'effectua dans un silence presque religieux. En effet, las de se faire insulter, il avait bâillonné la panthère pour être au calme, malgré les bruits de protestation inaudible du prisonnier. Enfin, il arriva dans la fausse ville de Karakura : il allait enfin remettre son remuant détenu au Capitaine Commandant. Une fois arrivé, il fut saisi de constater l'importance des dégâts ainsi que le nombre impressionnant de blessés. Oubliant complètement son prisonnier, il ordonna à son vice capitaine, sa sœur et à cet impotent d'Ichigo de s'en occupant prétextant vouloir informer le Capitaine Commandant : ce qu'il fit. En passant par la tente des blessés pour s'enquérir de l'état de santé du capitaine Soin Fon et par la même occasion ses senpai, car sans vouloir le monter et le dire il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour eux et particulièrement pour la première nommée. D'ailleurs, cette visite lui permit de discuter avec elle chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps. Sautant sur l'occasion, il annonça au Capitaine Commandant la capture d'un espada.

**Pendant ce temps à l'entrée de la fausse ville**

-Eh bien il prend son temps ton frère, dit Ichigo. Ça prend quand même pas 8 heures pour faire un rapport.

-Plains-toi, dis Renji, moi c'est le nombre d'heures que je passe à remplir des papiers ! Ah la la pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur le plus bureaucratique de tous les capitaines ?

-Fermez-la, hurla Rukia en leur assenant au passage deux paires de gifles retentissantes pour avoir insulté son Nii-sama. Vous devriez être honoré que Nii-sama vous confie une tâche aussi importante.

Ce qui entraîna une nouvelle dispute..

Profitant de la dispute de ses geôliers Grimmjow fuit à toute vitesse dans la fausse ville. Tant pis s'il était toujours enchaîné, mais au moins il avait l'espérance de ne pas visiter les cachots de la Soul Society.

Après avoir palabrer pendant au moins une heure, ils réalisèrent enfin que l'espada n'avait pas fait la moindre remarque durant leur dispute et, connaissant le prisonnier de caractère, cela ne signifiait rien de bon.

-Où il est passé ? Renji ! C'était pas toi qui tenais les chaînes ? hurla Rukia qui paniquait déjà en s'imaginant subir les foudres fraternelles

- On a perdu le prisonnier, hurla Renji qui ne se doutait pas que son supérieur et un autre capitaine avançaient rapidement et dangereusement vers eux .

-Ce n'est pas possible, il a disparu comme par magie, tu crois Renji! dit Ichigo qui n'en menait pas large en dépit de son auto-dérision.

Pile à ce moment-là, le capitaine Kuchiki, accompagné de Soi Fon, arrivait près du petit groupe. Soi Fon tenait à voir ou plutôt à évaluer la menace et les risques encourus.

-Je pense que le moment est mal choisi pour faire de l'humour ! dit calmement une voix polaire reconnaissable entre mille; mais j'espère pour vous que, si vous avez su le faire disparaître, vous saurez le faire réapparaître! Car je pense que, si ce n'est pas le cas, votre avenir va disparaître avec lui!

Nos trois amis se liquéfièrent en entendant les paroles du noble. Au moins, c'était clair ! Il fallait le retrouver et le plus vite possible.

-Mais qu'est que vous attendez pour partir à sa poursuite ? Allez-y, s'écria la capitaine de la 3ème Division.

-A vos ordres, dirent en chœur les trois responsables en partant le plus rapidement possible pour capturer et fuir les capitaines: la colère de Byakuya était déjà terrible, on en sortait rarement indemne alors si on ajoutait celle de Soi Fon, les chances de survie étaient presque de zéro.

_Alors qui subira la colère des capitaines? Grimmjow va-t-il réussir à s'échapper ?_

_Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre!_

_Ps: Encore une fois désolé pour la fausse manipulation._


	3. Chapter 3:Course contre la montre et

_**Au nom de la Soul Society**_

**Chapitre 3:Course contre la montre et la bombe**

Depuis une heure, Grimmjow courrait tant bien que mal à travers la ville de Karakura. En effet, il avait été soigneusement ligoté à l'aide de chaînes inhibitrices de reiatsu, ce qui l'entravait dans ses mouvements mais aussi l'empêchaient de faire appel à sa résurrection. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se retrouvait comme dans une cage. A bien y réfléchir, il était semblable à une panthère en cage, à une panthère traquée par les chasseurs. Et tout ceci, il le devait à une fraise rousse, qui lui laissait un goût amère de défaite dans la bouche. Oui une fois libéré, il leur ferait, à tous, goûter son amertume de défaite, de privation de liberté, de tout. En attendant, il devait croupir dans les ghettos de la basse fausse ville, oui demeuré introuvable pour mieux réapparaître et cette fois se sera lui le poursuivant!

Au même moment, nos trois compères suaient à grosses gouttes, la menace bien que dissimulée sous forme d'injonction, faisait planer, non l'épée de Damoclès, mais bien Senbon sakura et Suzumebachi. Dans un désordre complet, dans une cacophonie totale, ils s'étaient mis à fouiller la ville, sous les yeux inquisiteurs du noble capitaine. Voyant le manque d'organisation, mais surtout le peu de temps dont ils disposaient pour retrouver le détenu, Byakuya prit les recherches en main. Tout d'abord, il entreprit de mettre en place une immense barrière de kido à la périphérie de la ville, puis ordonna qu'on fouille tous les bâtiments de fond en comble, de la cave au grenier, en passant par les placard à balais, tant et si bien que le petit groupe de Kurosaki fut recouvert de poussière mais aussi de saleté. Puis il ordonna qu'on détruise les bâtiments fouillés afin de réduire les cachettes du fuyard. Parallèlement mais sans leur dire Byakuya donna pareil ordre aux membres de sa division, sa décision fut suivit par Soi Fon et par Zaraki qui, dès que le mot combat fut prononcé, accepta immédiatement. Tel un stratège de guerre, Byakuya fit appliquer à la lettre sa stratégie. Même si les gens de la 11ème étaient des billes pour le kido, ils compensaient avec leur capacité exceptionnelle de destruction d'où ils étaient champions, la 2ème, elle, avait l'habitude de la recherche de criminels et la 6ème surveillait les moindres mouvements de la ville. Néanmoins un seul point bleu demeurait sur le tableau noir : l'absence de Grimmjow. Rien, aucun indice, aucune trace de lui. Et le temps pressait. Il se doutait bien que jamais sa sœur, Ichigo et Renji ne le trouveraient, à moins d'un pur coup de chance. Tant pis, il devait changer impérativement de plan de bataille. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le retrouver ou plutôt de le faire réapparaître ! Il fallait éluder au plus vite la réponse à cette problématique.

Soudain le vice capitaine de la 1ère division vint troubler la réflexion de noble.

-Ca…Ca…pitaine Kuchiki, haletait-il, c'est urgent ! Il faut évacuer d'urgence ! Le capitaine Kurotsuchi veut activer à tout prix le Tenkai Kecchu.

Un vent glaçant lui parvint pour toute réponse.

- Capitaine, capitaine, s'exclama-t-il. Sans le vouloir il venait d'apporter la solution à Byakuya.

-Dite-moi le système d'activation du Tenkai Kecchu commande aussi la fausse ville ?

-Euh… déclara le vice capitaine prit de court par la tournure des évènements.

-Mais oui c'est évident Kurotsuchi contrôle et veut contrôler toutes ses créations, il a du penser à ça !

-Sauf votre respect je ne comprends pas où vous vous voulez en venir ! La seule évidence est qu'il faut quitter au plus vite la …

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car déjà le capitaine était partit en shunpo en direction de Kurotsuchi.

A l'autre bout de la ville se jouait un dialogue de sourd entre le scientifique et les hommes de sa division. L'un voulait à tout prix l'activer, les autres le priaient de patienter. Tout d'un coup, un vent de pétale de cerisier sépara les deux partis.

-Qui ose! Je vous préviens, lança Mayuri, à l'encontre de ses hommes, je vous promets que si le coupable ne se dénonce pas dans l'instant, il va devenir un cobaye pour le reste de ses jours.

-Permettez-moi de vous l'emprunter une minute je vous prie.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Mayuri ne pipa mot. Pour cause: Byakuya finançait la moitié du budget du Bureau de recherche technologique.

-J'espère que ma théorie est bonne, dit Byakuya en pressant les boutons dans les cavités de la tête de mort, Bakudo n°77 Tenteikūra. A tous les membres des 2èmes, 6ème et 11ème compagnies, au groupe de Kurosaki vous disposer de 10 secondes pour sortir de la ville sinon vous serez soufflé par la déflagration de l'explosion ! Je vais faire donner le canon sache Grimmjow que si tu n'apparais pas très vite vers un des piliers, tu exploseras avec la ville, dit la voix polaire.

En toute hâte, Rukia apparut vers son capitaine : faire ça n'était pas digne de lui ! Des méthodes aussi barbares convenaient tout à fait au scientifique ou à Kenpachi.

-Nii-sama vous bluffez, ce n'est pas possible vous ne ferez pas quelque chose d'aussi insensé, dit la brunette essoufflée par les efforts qu'elle avait fourni pour aller à la rencontre de son frère, suivie de très près d'Ichigo et de Renji qui ne voulaient pas être des victimes de l'explosion.

Elle poursuivit :

- De plus, nous faisons le maximum pour le retrouver, ne faites pas ça!

-En l'absence de résultats de votre part, j'en conclus que vous ne l'avez pas trouvé. De plus, vous avez dépassé le délai imparti, je suis donc tout à fait libre d'utiliser toutes méthodes qui apporteraient un résultat, dit-il.

Puis, il tendit la télécommande au scientifique qui se fit un plaisir de lancer le décompte malgré les cris d'indignations et de protestations.

-Je vais compter lentement jusqu'à dix, commença-t-il. Dix, neuf, huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un!

Une formidable déflagration retentit alors, forçant ainsi la plupart des shinigami, réfractaires à cette méthode à s'allonger face contre terre. Mais ce ne fut rien comparé à la fumée qui se dégageait à présent. Parmi les spectateurs, seuls deux se rendirent compte qu'un magnifique projectile bleu avait volé à travers le ciel telle une comète.

_La suite au prochain chapitre _

Ce chapitre étant un peu long j'ai décidé d'arrêter là. La suite est prévue la semaine prochaine. Laissez votre avis, positif ou négatif. Je m'excuse pour les espaces trop grands que j'ai laissé, c'est un bug du logiciel que j'ai pas pu corriger, désolé. Pour la réplique de Mayuri, vous pouvez la retrouver dans l'épisode 310.


End file.
